Cocomelon
Cocomelon, formerly ABCkidTV, is a YouTube channel maintained by American company Treasure Studio Inc. (based in Irvine, California and founded on September 12, 2005), consisting of nursery rhymes and kids songs played over 3D animations. As of April 2019, Cocomelon is the second fastest-growing channel in subscribers and the second fastest-growing in views, getting over 3.8 million subscribers and 2.7 billion views monthly. Cocomelon currently has 45 million subscribers and 26 billion views, making it the most subscribed and most viewed channel in YouTube education category . The channel that would later become Cocomelon began as ThatsMEonTV on September 1, 2006. ThatsMEonTV almost exclusively created sporadic 2D educational videos about the English alphabet, before being rebranded as ABCkidTV in 2013. The first re-branding was also around the same time that the channel switched its focus to nursery rhymes and songs. From 2016 onward, ABCkidTV began switching from 2D to 3D animations. On August 18, 2018, the channel re-branded for the last time as Cocomelon. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: May 15, 2016 *2 million subscribers: September 17, 2017 *3 million subscribers: January 1, 2018 *4 million subscribers: February 1, 2018 *5 million subscribers: March 8, 2018 *6 million subscribers: April 2, 2018 *7 million subscribers: April 27, 2018 *8 million subscribers: May 15, 2018 *9 million subscribers: June 2, 2018 *10 million subscribers: June 17, 2018 *11 million subscribers: June 28, 2018 *12 million subscribers: July 9, 2018 *13 million subscribers: July 20, 2018 *14 million subscribers: July 27, 2018 *15 million subscribers: August 4, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 12, 2018 *17 million subscribers: August 19, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 28, 2018 *19 million subscribers: September 7, 2018 *20 million subscribers: September 16, 2018 *21 million subscribers: September 26, 2018 *22 million subscribers: October 6, 2018 *23 million subscribers: October 16, 2018 *24 million subscribers: October 24, 2018 *25 million subscribers: November 2, 2018 *26 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *27 million subscribers: November 19, 2018 *28 million subscribers: November 29, 2018 *29 million subscribers: December 8, 2018 *30 million subscribers: December 19, 2018 *31 million subscribers: December 29, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 8, 2019 *33 million subscribers: January 16, 2019 *34 million subscribers: January 23, 2019 *35 million subscribers: January 31, 2019 *36 million subscribers: February 7, 2019 *37 million subscribers: February 16, 2019 *38 million subscribers: February 24, 2019 *39 million subscribers: March 5, 2019 *40 million subscribers: March 14, 2019 *41 million subscribers: March 23, 2019 *42 million subscribers: March 31, 2019 *43 million subscribers: April 8, 2019 *44 million subscribers: April 15, 2019 *45 million subscribers: April 22, 2019 *46 million subscribers: April 29, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 2, 2016 *2 billion views: November 14, 2017 *3 billion views: February 15, 2018 *4 billion views: April 13, 2018 *5 billion views: May 28, 2018 *6 billion views: June 29, 2018 *7 billion views: July 23, 2018 *8 billion views: August 9, 2018 *9 billion views: August 25, 2018 *10 billion views: September 12, 2018 *11 billion views: September 30, 2018 *12 billion views: October 16, 2018 *13 billion views: November 1, 2018 *14 billion views: November 17, 2018 *15 billion views: December 3, 2018 *16 billion views: December 27, 2018 *17 billion views: January 11, 2019 *18 billion views: January 22, 2019 *19 billion views: February 2, 2019 *20 billion views: February 13, 2019 *21 billion views: February 24, 2019 *22 billion views: March 8, 2019 *23 billion views: March 20, 2019 *24 billion views: March 31, 2019 *25 billion views: April 11, 2019 *26 billion views: April 20, 2019 This page was created on August 17, 2018 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:Forty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views